Ghoulie
Older and worn, Ghoulie (or Cyclonus ''(or ''STARSCREAM)) is not one for much intimate contact or feelings–emotions should be felt, not heard. This can lead to some big misunderstandings and consequences since he's not much of a talker. Seeking a new purpose in life, Ghoulie joined TLC. Despite early prejudices against him for his unrepentant actions during the Cadre Saga and just plain looking like your stereotypical monster, Ghoulie's stalwart loyalty to the crew has won over many of them. Slowly but surely, Ghoulie would of warmed up and mellowed out, if not for his revert back to an enemy of TLC, following the command of his new leader. Cyclonus is the valedictorian of Galvatron's school of hard knocks. From sadistic backstabber to loyal swordsman, the saga of Ghoulie is a long one. Cyclonus may once have been one for compassion, and perhaps he may once have known about true friendship, but all that has been replaced, scab for scab. History Cadre Saga When TLC Mansion was overrun with spooks and other monsters, a good number of TLC members ended up getting kidnapped by the various spooks and creatures. They were brought back to the Dead Dimension, the base of the opposing group known as "Third Leg Cadres". Among the ranks of this group yet seen to arrive at TLC mansion was Ghoulie, who smugly liked to torture the hostages, almost as much as he liked smoking weed. Ghoulie would be one of the major Cadres to hang around base, only leaving it to mock the TLC members still uncaptured or to get fast food. One of his fast food runs would involve him going to Burger King, where he would don the Burger King crown, which became a staple to his early character. Boogeyman would often leave the torturing to Ghoulie, who took delight in in hurting the loud mouthed hostages. When the rest of TLC came to try to rescue their teammates, Ghoulie was lazily watch the battle, not bothering to help as he knew victory was assured, which it was. Ruthless in his approach and with the strength to back his attitude, Ghoulie and the rest of the team's plans almost came to a success after defeating all of TLC and completed the resurrection machine to revive the unknown corpse in the Dead Dimension. Unfortunately, the corpse happened to be Dark Tahu, who would not bend to the will of the Cadres and killed most of their ranks, punching a hole through Ghoulie. Ghoulie was rushed back to the main universe by the other surviving Cadres, getting healed of his injuries. Dark Tahu Saga With TLC and the Cadres having a common foe, the forces joined together to train to defeat Dark Tahu, and Ghoulie was a part of the first team to train in the time chamber, along with Squatto, Bagel, and Weird Al. Ghoulie emerged much stronger, and due to his various training, had transformed and been renamed into Cyclonus. Cyclonus would often stay aloof, often only speaking up to berate Mike or Carlos, both of which he promised to kill after the fight with Dark Tahu. Cyclonus would constantly pressure the others to train, even getting up in some of their personal lives to keep them on track. During a training day at the field, Bagel turned into a Great Ape and lost control. With the other members in a tough spot, Cyclonus appeared to put an end to it, swiftly making light work of the Oozaru by suplexing it and chopping the tail off. Torn between his past and possible future self, Cyclonus left to train by himself, though insisting the others to keep up their training even in his absence. Cyclonus would eventually return with an even greater chance in strength, but an even more so larger change to his demeanor, a lot more peaceful. He even quit smoking weed. Now with a lot more honor, Cyclonus calmly rejoined with TLC, preparing for the final battle. Cyclonus would request a great sword to use, which he would promptly get. When Dark Tahu finally arrived, Cyclonus was one of the first to go; deciding to sacrifice himself to save Carlos from a chop from Dark Tahu, killing Cyclonus for the first time. Once the battle had been won and Dark Tahu was seemingly dead, Tahu and Red wished everyone killed back to life, including Cyclonus. Cyclonus would stay for the after party, keeping mostly to himself however. At the end of it, he left off for pastures unknown. However, the intent behind this would soon to be found out that it's because he loses control during the Halloween season, worsening with each day! Season 17 With most of the former Cadres rampaging, having their psyches altered by the Halloween week nearby, Cyclonus took to the Lookout to meditate and keep himself from changing. Untimely during his struggling, Oogie Boogeyman showed up, revealing himself to have been alive. Pretending to prepare to commit suicide, Cyclonus got the jump on Oogie Boogey, slicing his sword out at him. His blade fell short, and much to Cyclonus's surprise, it was his own doing that caused him to stop, the Halloween mentality finally getting to him. Cyclonus reluctantly joined Oogie Boogeyman, following him back to a new base to meet their new leader. The new leader would reveal himself to be Dark Tahu, having survived the blast from Tahu and Red. Planning and scheming, the new group would name themselves the "Seekers & Destroyers". Proving his worth in various encounters with TLC, Dark Tahu made Cyclonus his second in command. Unfortunately, this often meant that Cyclonus would be on the receiving end of a beating whenever plans went awry, due to him being responsible for the lower ranking soldiers. Cyclonus would lead the attack on the Lookout, arriving to chop Brawn's arm off. Gaining control of the Lookout from Kami, who agree'd to spare Chae but kill Kami, victory was almost in their grasp. Things went down hill for the group with the arrival of Tahu and other members of TLC, who forced the Seekers and Destroyers to surrender the Lookout, and Cyclonus issued a retreat for all troops. Forging ahead to get the promised Utopia, the Seekers and Destroyers attacked TLC for the finale of Season 17. With most of TLC having been worn out and defeated by the lower management, Lich in a standstill with Chester, and Tahu having to face off with Dark Tahu and Cyclonus, the Seekers and Destroyers held a massive advantage. Unfortunately, due to their lack of knowledge of Omega Supreme, they were not prepared for the massive TLC member's surprise attack, who put multiple Seekers and Destroyers down for the count. Cyclonus was one of those who tried to stand up to Omega Supreme, only to end up getting fried by the plasma blaster on his hand. Close to death, Cyclonus limped his way to safety away from Omega Supreme. The badly damaged Cyclonus would arrive too late to Chester's battle, showing up just to see his comrade be defeated by Lich. Distraught and angered, Cyclonus allowed Lich to recover so he could duel with him, 1 on 1, to avenge Chester. Cyclonus's outpour of emotion and his swordsmanship put Lich on the defensive, but instead of going for a decisive killing blow when the opportunity presented itself, Cyclonus opted to go for a less lethal attack, chopping only his opponent's hands off. Deciding it wasn't worth it to fight under such conditions, Cyclonus purposely spared Lich and left. Following Galvatahu's (the newly reformed Dark Tahu using the bodies and strengths of the deceased Galvatron, Treecko, and Ancient Mummy) orders to retreat, Cyclonus made his exit while facing some slight mockery from his commander from the weaknesses he showed. Season 18 Ghoulie returns in Season 18 revamped in a new body to boost his strength (and going by Starscream now too). He would continue to loyally serve his commander, but had growing suspicions of the latest recruit, Charles Entertainment Cheese. Even though he was posing as a traitor to TLC and loyal to the Seekers and Destroyers, Ghoulie would constantly question his true motives. Charles would see the punishment that Ghoulie would often go through, and comment that Ghoulie would be better off betraying his leader. Eventually when Charles was exposed to be a traitor for S.a.D, Ghoulie would pipe up while Charles tried to make his escape, mentioning that Charles was conspiring against Galvatron. Charles admits he was working for Unicron, and escapes with a container full of energy stolen from within Omega Supreme. Starscream gives chase after the traitor, unknowingly being followed by TLC. Charles dives into a portal to escape his pursuers, and after ordering the rest of S.a.D to stand down, Ghoulie bravely followed into the unknown. On the other side, in an unknown organic looking area, Charles appears and Ghoulie arrives soon after. Charles and Ghoulie come face to face. As is tradition, before the battle, Starscream declines an offer to join up with Unicron's side of the conflict. Charles attacks Ghoulie and TLC with a swarm of large unearthly insects. As the team moves through the caverns, more suspiciously organic obstacles get in their way. Fed up with the chase, Ghoulie opened fire with his cannons, blasting the hallway (before giving a warning to the others) to fry Charles. Although he was seemingly destroyed, Charles survived by merging into one of the walls, and reappearing on the other side to survive. Before they could reflect on the implications of this, the hallway they are in starts to close in on itself, with only a limited amount of time to reach the portal on the far opposite side. Ghoulie rushes the others to safety, dropping them off at TLC. Ghoulie goes to depart, but when stopped, he explains he thinks it wouldn't be fair if he betrayed them again. Ghoulie ponders to himself for a moment before turning back to them and thanking them for trusting and believing in him. He promptly leaves back to base. The following day, Ghoulie pleads to Galvatron, hoping to convince his leader that the threat of Unicron is real (as he has first hand experience inside), and that perhaps an alliance between TLC and S.a.D is the safest course to ensure the survival of the universe. When Starscream refuses to stop pleading, Galvatahu slaps his subordinate to silence him. Galvatron is confident his forces can overcome both TLC and Unicron. Ghoulie continues to stress the danger of Unicron, and Galvatron starts to swing his sword and orders his men to prepare for the strike on TLC. Off by himself, Ghoulie wonders what he should do. With the strike on TLC reaching it's finale and Tahu battling Galvatron, Starscream challenges Galvatron to a one-on-one battle for all to see. The two clash, quickly cutting into each other. Ghoulie displays a show of skill beyond the last time he battled Galvatahu. Lightning from Unicron carves into the landscape, but the two warriors ignore the weather and continue their struggle. But in an instant, Galvatahu's sword plunges into Ghoulie's torso, and he falls. Lying with the blade sticking out of him, Starscream speaks earnestly to Galvatahu, pointing out that it was Galvatahu's own arrogance that drove the situation to be what it is. Despite his injury, Starscream stands up and reiterates his wishes for a truce between the two factions against Unicron. His final wish said, Ghoulie fires his cannons upwards at Unicron. Unicron fires back, disintegrating Ghoulie, much to both Galvatron and Tahu's shock (as well as everyone else's). Realizing that Ghoulie was right about the threat of Unicron, Galvatron remembers all the experiences he had with him, and finally decides to join forces with TLC. Power & Abilities As a Cadre, Ghoulie was introduced as an extremely powerful character. As a Cadre, he was among the higher tiers, claiming that only the current leader at the time, Oogie Boogey, was stronger than him. Ghoulie's constant training and transformation into Cyclonus has made him increasingly strong, and he has been the subject of many power ups, even off screen. Cyclonus was no match for Dark Tahu during the first battle, and was killed (though willingly) by one chop of the latter's hand. Cyclonus's latest appearance marks him as one of the strongest characters in the series. Though he was no match for Omega Supreme, he is confirmed to be stronger than Oogie Boogeyman, who was keeping up with numerous TLC fighters at once. A weakened Cyclonus was also able to put Lich on the defensive in their fight, even when Lich absorbed the strength of Chester. Though it is unknown how much both combatants were being held back, Lich did confirm that without the strength of Chester added to his, the weakened Cyclonus would of killed him in his first strike. Cyclonus also routinely takes beatings from Galvatahu, the stronger version of Dark Tahu. Abilities * Flight: Cyclonus is capable of flight through various means. * Swordsmanship: Cyclonus is extremely capable with his great sword. * Ki blast: Cyclonus is able to utilize ki as a weapon. Themes/Music * Cymbaline - Pink Floyd Trivia * Cyclonus will often remark that he is "gay". Despite this fact, he also apparently has a girlfriend? It's not clear what he means. * Ghoulie was going to have a "fire imp" transformation boost mode in his imp form before becoming Cyclonus. It never happened, and the Cyclonus makeover was favored. Category:Everything Category:Seekers & Destroyers